


Nothing Wrong In Being Kinky

by Creedslove



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: After getting into a fight, you are sure you are in trouble, until the Wolverine finds out some of your dirty little secrets...





	1. One

You weren’t even sure how all the fight had started. You remember Rogue dragging you along to one of the common rooms with the excuse of relaxing after class, but once she spotted Bobby in there, you soon became the third wheel. Pyro was there too, not that you cared, you really didn’t mind him very much since all the interactions you both had was basically him manipulating fire coming out of his lighter as if that would impress you. I mean, you all attended a mutant school, it’s not rare to see some very interesting/weird thing going on. Rogue once told you Pyro had a thing for you, but you didn’t even take into account. He seemed very different from you and also enjoyed making out with all the girls who were willing enough to do so. Besides, you would never be attracted to a skinny cooky boy like that. So when he forced himself up to kiss you once you left the room and headed for the front yard was when you really lost it. You only remember slapping him real hard on the face, but to your surprise, the little coward grabbed your arm firm enough to hurt you and pulled you into his direction.

‘‘Let me go, you jerk’‘ You said trying to get rid of him. Watching the boy laugh.

‘‘You can’t scape Y/N. I kissed you and I know you liked it. Besides, I already told all the boys in this school how easy it was for me to get inside your panties’’

‘‘No.. I mean… What?’‘ You felt your blood boiling and soon enough you tried to create as much space between you and him as possible. ‘‘This is not even true!’‘

‘‘Not yet, sweetheart, but I will, especially knowing you are such an easy slut and…’’

He couldn’t even finish the sentence because you started using your mutation against him. You both fell on the floor fighting and displaying your dangerous powers way too much in front of the younger students, what caused the Professor X to get a little bit more pissed than usual and send Scott and Logan to stop you from hurting the kids and destroying the school. You felt Pyro kicking you and as you were ready to kill him, something came from behind and took you away from him, this ‘something’ happened to be extremely strong and you noticed it was Logan who pulled you away. Oh no, everyone but him, you thought. You didn’t actually have anything against the Wolverine, but he made you a little.. nervous. Okay, maybe a little bit more than nervous, but you didn’t actually want to think of that, since he seemed to be every girls’ wet dream who lived at that place. Plus, he never seemed to care much for you, always staring with a grumpy face and the very few times you actually interacted, he always ended up the conversation abruptly. He seemed okay during trainings in the Danger Room, though. Until one day you accidentally fell on him. Logan with his back on the floor and you landing on his well-built and strong body. You couldn’t help but feel a little aroused and also extremely embarrassed after remembering the man was a feral and therefore, could smell if you were horny for him. After that, he kept his distance. Until now. 

Scott quickly took Pyro inside, he was certainly going to have a private meeting with Xavier, the fact would make you laugh if it weren’t for the fact that after him, you were the one who was going to have to attend the meeting. Logan held you by the arm firmly, but not like Pyro, he wasn’t hurt you, he was just making sure you weren’t going attack the skinny boy again. 

‘‘Jesus, take it easy, kid.’‘ He said looking at you. Unfortunately you weren’t still calm enough so you tried to pull away from him and go after the fire boy, only to be stopped by Logan again who seemed fed up. 

‘‘Let go of me, you animal’’ You yelled, making Logan, no, not him, but the  _Wolverine_ stare at you with deadly eyes. He growled as he lifted you and put you over his shoulder, walking towards the back of the mansion. You panicked. You knew he had such a short temper and now you had offended him. You started to punch his back in order to make the man put you down again, but he just chuckled as he scented your fear. 

‘‘Kid, I’m not one of those skinny boys you can kick ass, so if I were you, I’d cut the crap now.’‘

‘‘Pull me down or I’ll… I’ll scream!” You tried to get rid of him one more time and now Logan was really pissed, so he didn’t think twice before smacking your ass really hard. You felt your skin sting as you bit you lower lip. You fought really hard not to let out a whimper, but you knew it was too late when Logan froze. You knew he had smelled your arousal. 

He started walking again until you reached a secluded spot near the trees and he made sure it was pretty safe no one could see both of you. He sat down and placed you on his lap lying on your stomach. He ran his hands through your legs and thighs, lifting your skirt a little bit. You bit your lip again in antecipation. He took a good look at your round ass. He saw your pink skin and caressed you as you whimperd again. He kept massaging you until you felt his hand again slapping you harder than the first time. You tried to rub your thighs together looking for friction but he held your leg. 

‘‘So you like spanking, bub?’‘ He asked playfully as he slapped you again and again. One, two, three slaps. Your skin was burning, you felt tears running down your face, not knowing if they were from the pain or the frustration of being so horny and nothing being done about it. Logan placed his hands between your inner thighs as you held your breath. Searching for you special spot he came across your soaked panties. He rubbed the place feeling your slick and you moaned harder. ‘‘Is all this wetness for me?’‘ He asked and you could only nod, feeling his fingers tease you. ‘’Answer me, Y/N.’’

‘‘Yes..’‘ You felt him tearing your panties apart and rubbing your wet clit with his bare fingers. 

‘‘Yes what Y/N?’‘

‘‘Yes, Alpha’‘ You said in not more than a whisper but it made him feel like there was something burning inside of him. He quickly and not gently rubbed your clit faster until you were almost on the edge, just for him to slide two fingers between your wet fold and put them inside of you fucking you with his hand. You tried to be as silent as possible, but it wasn’t easy, until you felt one last slap on your ass and his fingers inside of you again. You let yourself enjoy your orgasm which was hot and wet, making yourself a hot mess. He removed his fingers again, and leading them to your mouth, so you’d lick him clean and taste yourself. You did as he demanded and looked down. He placed his hand on your face gently caressing. 

‘‘I… I mean, I don’t know.. I Just… We…’‘ You tried to say something but nothing came to your mind, so Logan just smiled a little and said: 

‘‘There’s nothing wrong in being a little kinky, kid.’‘ As to prove his point, he removed your panties, the ones he had tore, from his pocket and showed you how wet they were before taking them to his mouth and licking it, tasting you on the fresh damped cloth. 


	2. Two

When you were finally called to Professor X’s office you didn’t even know what the lecture was about. Yeah, it had something to do with you and Pyro getting into a fight but not that you cared about it either, you were still too thrilled about what happened some moment after it. Both Logan and Scott showed up to stop the battle you were holding in the school’s yard and when the feral man caught you, you both got a little… Kinky.

He literally gave you a spank session followed by the most intense orgasm you had ever had. Outdoors. Where everyone could see you, and oh boy, that definitely made your inner whore wetter than it should have. As a trophy he also took your panties, which made you pray for any divine entity not to let your juices run down your legs and stain Professor’s chair while you kept insistently pressing your thighs together. You were already lucky Charles Xavier wasn’t someone who would just snoop your thoughts without a warning, otherwise both you and the Wolverine would be in some real trouble.

On the other side of the mansion, Logan stormed inside his own room like a thunder and putting his hand in his pocket he felt the cause of his torments. The delicate silk still damp with your fluids carrying the delicious smell of arousal. He didn’t know how long he could wait. It was wrong, you were just a kid, a young immature woman who didn’t know what kind of mess you were getting into. Logan was a man, an old man. Or animal, either option suited him. He had no past, and he was very likely to have no future as well. He was just a cage fighter, driving from bar to bar, sleeping from bed to bed. He was dangerous, mean and had a body and an attitude that made him popular with women, he could have any female present in any room he stepped in if he wanted to, so why was he so stuck with Y/N?

You didn’t deserve any of his shit, why did he drag you to that especially because he knew that once the Wolverine had a taste of it, it wouldn’t stop. You didn’t deserve it, right? Or did you? After all, you were such a bad girl, good girls don’t cum that hard after being spanked. The man removed the torn pieces of your lingerie taking a deep breath as that sweet scent hit his nostrils. His hard on was painful, in need of relief. He opened his jeans freeing his length and stroking it slowly, as his thumb searched for his tip before spreading drops of pre-cum that had shamelessly stained his underwear.

“Oh you little bitch…”

Logan whispered while he replayed the images of you squirming and taking all the swats he gave you just like the good slut you were. He focused on how hot your skin got when he hit it, how easy it was for him to cup one cheek with his bare hand, how deliciously wet you were. His movements were now fast and intense, he furiously pumped his cock and the sweet memory of your tight cunt clenching around his finger as you reached your release, was enough to bring him to the edge.

The man panted trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed as he remembered her aroused scent, his hand still tight around his cock as his juices dripped down. He focused so hard on her scent he could swear he was able to smell it, but it couldn’t be that real… After coming out of his bliss he widened his eyes as he spotted Y/N watching him beside the closed door. She was still in the same clothes, bitting her lips and pressing her thighs together like the naughiest pornstar on earth. He wasn’t picturing her smell,he was actually smelling it, because she was already so ready for him. His pleasure had been so intense his senses failed in warning him about a presence in the room.

“Y/N?” He called just to make sure you were real.

"Yes?” You replied walking towards his bed, taking a good look at his half naked state. His cock was already half hard at the sight of you. Before he could say anything else, you continued: “Alpha?”

"Yes, babygirl?”

“You made a mess in here!” You said trying to sound sweetly as you looked at his warm juice splattered all over his length as well as his right hand.

“Then you’d better clean it.” He commanded and you nodded.

You leaned forward as your tongue shyly danced around his tip. You collected some of his cum and took it to your mouth swallowing it, seeing the pleasure in his eyes. He stared at you hungrily and it only made you feel a heat creeping up your core. You didn’t even think it was possible, but you were sure a new pool of arousal hit your special spot, making your pussy clench. You ran your tongue up and down his length, tasting his juices and also teasing him for another climax. You grabbed his hand with your own and delicately licked his fingers, tasting his warm cum again, before placing it inside your mouth and sucking them as eagerly as you would his cock. With his free hand, he reached for your opening making you moan.

“Fuck Y/N, you’re dripping.” He stated before before pulling you against him. You landed against his strong body and he stroked your cheek softly before whispering:

"Sit on my face, cat.”

You felt yourself blushing at his words, but you knew you had no choice; the Wolverine wanted you, the Wolverine would have you. He lifted you up and placed yourself on the position he desired.

"Cat, it is dripping down your thighs.” Logan stated before his lips finally met your inner thighs. His tongue collecting your wetness as he made sure to bite you all around it, knowing it would make his cock twitch to see his own marks there. His strong arms lowered you on his face as your core finally rested against his mouth.

His beard scratched a little and you knew you’d have beard burns in the morning and it only made you rub yourself against it. Logan didn’t wait before attacking your cunt as if he was a starved man. He helped you keep grinding against his face as he worked his tongue on your clit. He licked it and sucked it, as he placed his fingers inside of you. You were a hot mess, panting and crying out his name as the man mercilessly abused your clit. He removed your fingers from you and used them to tease your asshole. Slowly and carefully he massaged your rear opening as you were consumed by pure pleasure. As soon as he felt it relaxed he inserted a finger and carefully pumped in and out as he tongue-fucked you.The new experience made you clench around his tongue as you only had energy to moan his name.

"You like that, darling?”

You whimpered as you couldn’t hold back anymore. You felt spasms all over your body as a huge orgasm was on its way.

"That’s alright, Y/N. Cum for me, love…”

Logan said and you let it go. You felt your entire body shake as the pleasure washed over you, you came hard squirting all over Logan’s face. You felt like you were melting but he held you in place, as the Wolverine gladly made sure to lick and swallow every single drop of orgasm.

The man allowed you to rest for a while, knowing you’d still have a long night ahead of you.


End file.
